Reunión con JJenks
by Tatianitap
Summary: J.Jenks tiene un cansado día en su oficina y justo cuando se iba a tomar el día, se da cuenta que su siguiente cliente es él, EL SEÑOR CULLEN-por favor dejen Reviews-


Summary: tiene un cansado día en su oficina y justo cuando se iba a tomar el día, se da cuenta que su siguiente cliente es él, EL SEÑOR CULLEN-por favor dejen Reviews-

Disclaimer: Los personajes son enteramente de S.M, incluyendo a Edward, aunque Rob es sólo mío!

Reunión con

By: Tatianitap

Capítulo único

JENKS P.O.V

Hoy ha sido un día especialmente largo. Luna, mi nueva secretaria, era inexperta en sus funciones y todavía no coordinaba bien la administración de mis citas. Son las seis y ocho minutos en la tarde, no me importa quienes sean mis próximos clientes, sólo es relevante el hecho de mi necesidad de descanso, estoy agotado.

Mi trabajo es de calidad por supuesto, pero no por eso voy a correr y pasar horas en mi oficina, por muy peligrosos que sean yo cuento con gente igual o más peligrosa de mi lado, a los cuales les he hecho trabajos más importantes...

-Luna, cancela mis próximas citas, tengo muchas cosas que atender en casa- _Como dormir_, añadí en mi fuero interno. Mis identidades me ayudaban a conseguir un mejor número de clientes, yo podía ser Jason Scott, Jason Stewart, pero mi nombre real era Jason Jenks, sólo me conocían así mis clientes más antiguos.

-Claro señor Scott, sólo tenía una cita, llamaré al señor Cullen para acordar una nueva fecha- Se me vino el alma al piso y el corazón empezó a latirme descontroladamente, acto seguido sudé frío y me recorrió un escalofrío por toda la espina dorsal. ¿Por qué Cullen tenía que volver tan rápido? La última vez que nos reunimos, fue hace dos años, lo hice con Bella, pero dudaba mucho que el señor Jasper, con lo dominante que era, la dejara a ella hacerse cargo de esto.

-¿A q-qué ho-horas es la ci-cita?-Traté de aparentar calma, no lo conseguí, los Cullen tenían ese monstruoso efecto sobre mí.

-Oh era en la noche, a las siete y treinta.- Sentí mareos y escuché todo muy levemente, oía de manera quedita como me hablaba Luna- Señor Scott, ¿Está usted bien?.

_No, por supuesto que no estoy bien, estoy muy mal y quiero morir_, de solo pensar que iba a ver al _Señor Cullen_, me helaba la sangre.

-Voy a esperarlo en mi oficina, Luna, por favor, dame un agua de Valeriana*¿sí?- Ella asintió y yo me dirigí a mi oficina, saqué un pañuelo y me sequé el sudor que me molestaba desde hacía tanto tiempo.

Miré por la ventana cuando Luna me trajo mi agua de Valeriana, observaba frente a mi edificio un gran parque en el que jugaban muchos niños, con sus padres, hermanos, mascotas; donde había ancianos, palomas, vendedores de hot-dogs, de Pop-corn, de dulces y de flores… Había tanta gente que se veía feliz, tonteando entre ellos, con unas bobas sonrisas en sus caras.

Desvié la vista hacia otro lado del parque, hacia una fuente que estaba lejos y a la que casi ninguna persona iba. Recordé entonces que fue en una fuente así donde mi anterior socio me habló sobre los clientes que me iba a dejar y sus requerimientos, sus personalidades y por encima de de todo, sus reglas.

Fue en un lugar así, hermoso, donde empezó mi tortura, mi martirio de tener contacto con él, el Señor Cullen o Jasper, como se le conozca. Recuerdo como mi socio me dijo que a él sobre todo, no se le preguntaba más que lo necesario, que con él no se bromeaba y que mucho menos se acercaba mucho una persona a él.

No le hice énfasis a las directrices que me hicieron, pero cuando conocí al Seños Cullen, mi sangre dejó por un momento de bombear.

Oh, justo en este momento son las siete y quince minutos, debo salir de mis ensoñaciones porque el señor Cullen se adelanta muchas veces. Accioné el botón del interfono, para así, darle indicaciones a Luna.

-Luna apenas llegue el Señor Cullen lo haces pasar-

-Señor, ¿qué pasa si vienen dos personas?- Esa pregunta era muy importante para Luna, pues yo nunca, hágase notar bien la palabra NUNCA, dejaba pasar más de una persona al despacho, no importaba lo importante que fuera, el dinero, la posición social o política ni tampoco la influencia mundial. no permite que nadie entre acompañado, eran puras cuestiones de seguridad.

-¿Cómo que dos personas?- La pregunta la hice no porque Luna no supiera las reglas, sino porque era extraño que el señor Cullen viniera acompañado.

-Sí, aquí hay un hombre muy guapo, con una castaña muy bonita. Creo que son hermanos- Deben ser el señor Jasper y su cuñada, Bella.

-hazlos seguir, rápido.- momentos después entró un hombre con cabello color bronce o marrón rojizo, un color muy extraño y difícil de definir, de la mano con Bella. Ella llevaba un vestido azul marino ceñido a sus hermosas y sexys curvas. Casi hago un charco con mi saliva, solo con ver a esta mujer cualquier hombre se excitaría pensando en que hacerle.

-Soy Edward Cullen y ella es MI ESPOSA, Isabella Cullen- me lanzó una mirada furiosa y marcó un gran énfasis cuando dijo que era su esposa. Este hombre era más atemorizante que el señor Jasper, ver a Jasper me producía miedo, pero cuando vi a este tipo casi mojo mis pantalones es más, casi muero, sentía una asfixia, tenía ganas de vomitar y de llorar. Esos ojos negros de me devolvían la mirada como si hubiesen acabado con la vida de millones.

Lo que siguió a eso fue asombroso, ella le tocó dulcemente el hombro y l sonrió de manera cálida, subió su mano hasta el cabello de él y lo empezó a acariciar, hasta que él se relajo, dulcificado como si una madre conociera a la perfección a su hijo.

-Hola J, ¿cómo has estado?- M e preguntó ella sonriendo de manera cálida.

-Muy bien señorita, espero que usted también haya estado muy bien en estos tiempo- ella asintió pero él me volvió a mirar con sus ojos-dagas- negros.

-Ella es la Señora Cullen, porque está casada, es la señora DE Edward Cullen- ella le murmuró algo al oído y ella miró como pidiendo perdón, pero a la vez molesto, alcancé a oír algo parecido a "Me caía bien hasta que pensó esas cosas de tí" luego ella le respondió otra cosa y procedió a besarlo.

Cuando se separaron el señor Cullen trató de tranquilizarse y me dijo:

-Hemos venido porque necesitamos diez identidades, es decir carnet de seguridad social, Tarjeta de conducir, pasaporte y… creo que eso es todo.- Eran 30 documentos, Oh dios, espero que estos no sean para una fecha muy cercana como la vez anterior o sería muy difícil.

-Nombres y edades por favor- Pedí amablemente.

-Son cinco hombres: Carlisle Cullen, de 26 años, con cualquier fecha de cumpleaños que quiera poner. Edward Anthony Masen, de 19 años, con fecha de cumpleaños cualquiera, al igual que a todos. Jasper Withlock, de 22 años. Emmett McCarthy, de 23 años y Jacob Black de 25 años.-Eso lo concluyó la señora Cullen.

-Son cinco mujeres: Esme Cullen, de 25 años. Isabella Marie Masen, de 18 años. Alice Withlock, con 19 años. Rosalie Lilian McCarthy, de 23 años y Reneesme Carlie Masen, de 18 años. Eso es todo, las fotos las pondremos en casa. ¿Cuánto tiempo se demorará en entregarnos todo?

-Son unas tres semanas- Respondí con un murmullo de voz.

-Está bien, a final de mes nos veremos en este restaurante, me tendió una tarjeta de dicho restaurante y luego procedió a explicarme, mientras yo temblaba por el miedo que me producía su voz:- Debe Preguntar por el señor Masen y su esposa, ahí le indicaran a donde debe ir. ¿Cuánto va a costar?

Le escribí el costo de sus treinta documentos, él observó tranquilo la cifra y le dijo a la señora Cullen que sacara el dinero. Al parecer ella manejaba la parte monetaria.

Me entregó la cantidad total y luego dijo:

-Recuerdas cómo son los negocios conmigo ¿verdad J?- Me sonrió y tomó la mano de su marido. Salieron de mi despacho y yo solté un gran suspiro.

EDWARD P.O.V:

Íbamos Bella y yo en el nuevo auto que compré, una camioneta negra, marca VOLVO. Creo que esa iba a ser mi marca favorita de carros. Imaginar solamente que yo, Edward Cullen me iba enamorar, a casar y que iba a tener un hija era algo insólito, Ahora lo veía solo como algo bello y veía a volvo como la mejor marca porque a pesar de haber tenido tantos carros durante toda mi existencia, ese era mi primer volvo, y en él viví cosas hermosas al lado de mi Bella.

Retornando al tema, Bella y yo íbamos en camino al restaurante en el que nos veríamos con Jenks, al tipo lo odié desde que empezó a pensar así sobre MI Bella, sólo yo tenía derecho de pensar así de ella.

Nos veríamos a las ocho y treinta minutos, yo tenía un salón entero reservado para Bella y para mí. En verdad me gustaba este restaurante porque tocaban música de piano o baladas que me gustaba bailar con Bella. Era muy hermoso danzar por toda la pista a su lado. Nunca comíamos nada, pedíamos pero no lo ingeríamos.

-Amor, promete que te portaras bien con J- me pidió cuando terminé de estacionar mi vehículo. No podía negarle nada a ella, por lo que asentí algo reticente.

-Pero si llega a pensar algo inapropiado se las verá conmigo Bella-ella aceptó y me dio un beso, era tierno, pero luego se tornó demandante y pasional por parte de ambos, Mordí suavemente el labio inferior de mi esposa y ella abrió su boca de inmediato, dejándole paso a mi lengua, que estaba ansiosa por hacerle una visita a la suya. Los dos estábamos respirando de manera irregular y podía sentir el aroma de Bella, su esencia de fresías y flores salvajes, entremezclada con la mía, porque mi olor quedó impregnado en el suyo desde el momento en que mi ponzoña la hizo vampiresa.

Abrí mi puerta y fui hasta el lado de Bella para abrir la suya, le ofrecí mi mano, la cual ella tomó con una sonrisa, le puse bloqueo al auto con la alarma y nos dirigimos hacia adentro del restaurante.

Cuando llegamos esperamos a Jenks sentados en la única mesa que había en el salón, la cual tenía tres sillas.

Sonó una hermosa balada y saqué a Bella a bailar en una pista que ahí había, era una música tan suave que parecía haber sido inspirada en mi ángel, en mi musa, en mi diosa.

En ese momento el Maître entró con James y me dijo:

-Este es el señor J. Scott, dice que usted lo esperaba- _Uy, que mujer, apuesto a que prefiere la acción que sólo yo le puedo dar, es más, creo que este estirado no la hace sentir placer… _Me enojé mucho, cada que salía con Bella los tipos la miraban, ella era solo mía, le daba todo el placer, más de lo que cualquier tipo podría darle algún día, lo sé porque eso es lo que me dicen los gemidos de la intimidad…

-Hágalo pasar- mi vos mostraba la tensión y la rabia. El chico se asustó y dejó entrar a un Jason Jenks que sudaba por sus nervios. Me hacía gracia verlo así.

-Les hago entrega de su pedido- Los revisé minuciosamente, para ver si habían desperfectos, pero todo estaba en orden. Bella le había pagado. Por extraño que parezca, el traje que tenía Bella hoy, que era de coctel, no produjo pensamientos inapropiados en Jenks, sino que solo pensó que se veía hermosa, cosa que comentó momentos después.

-Señor Cullen, lamento no haberlo felicitado por su matrimonio ni haberle deseado lo mejor antes, lo estoy haciendo ahora y, permítame decirle, que ha elegido usted a una buena mujer- Dijo todo eso con sinceridad, pero muy asustado al mismo tiempo.

-Ya pasaron dos años desde nuestra boda, pero de todos modos, gracias. Sé que mi mujer es la mejor.- Le sonreí a Bella y ella bajó la cabeza, gesto que era equivalente a un sonrojo humano, es decir, que estaba avergonzada.

Nos sentamos a comer, Bella y yo estábamos acostumbrados a hacernos pasar por humanos en cuanto a eso de comer, pero eso no quitaba el hecho de que era sumamente desagradable, aunque ya no hacíamos gestos de asco. Al final esos alimentos quedarían disueltos por la fuerte ponzoña que era como un ácido o ese extraño líquido de fuerte olor con el que limpian los pinceles con los que pintan el oleo sobre lienzo.

-Fue un gu-gusto poder hacer negocios con ustedes, nos vemos después señor y señora Cullen.- se fue y descansó cuando pasó las puertas que nos separaron. En toda la comida él había estado temblando con los cubiertos en sus manos, le costaba mucho trabajo pasar su comida por su garganta y hablar.

-Amor, fue muy divertido ver esto, me gustaría hacerlo más veces, aunque Jenks me agrade es genial verlo… sufrir.

-Aww, pero señora Cullen ¿Cómo quiere torturar a un pobre hombre que piensa que usted es hermosa? – le pregunté en broma.

-Pues ese, Señor Cullen, es el encanto femenino cortesía de Rose. ¿Cielo quieres ir a nuestra cabaña? A quemar todas estas calorías de lo que cenamos-

-Siempre, ¿cómo crees que dejaría atrás este sexy cuerpo que tanto te gusta? NO, tengo que quemarlas ya- se río y me mordió el lóbulo de la oreja.

-estamos un poco ansiosos ¿eh?- Ronroneo sensualmente, yo tragué sonora y fuertemente.

Definitivamente esta noche mi cuerpo quedaría sin ninguna caloría, y lo iba a disfrutar.

Holaaa!

Dejen reviews por favor, muero por saber que piensan, sean sinceros y digan si les gustó o no… por favor!

Sé que esta es una idea extraña, pues nunca he leído nada sobre Jenks, pero es uno de mis personajes favoritos y tenía que escribir algo sobre él.

Mañana es mi examen final de Ciencias Naturales, deséenme suerte! Sé que debería actualizar Renacer, pero si no sacaba esto de mi cabeza YA MISMO. No iba a poder editar los capítulos de la otra historia.

Espero que les guste. Nos leemos °°

Besos, chao


End file.
